Pearl Primrose Mellark
by firedandelion
Summary: What happens when all the warheros children have to go on a crosscountry trip across panem to save it? Discovering history, each other and romance. Will they see their parents past along the way to? Well read and find out.
1. morning

**A story of Katniss's and Peeta's daughter Pearl Primrose Mellark (16)her brother Hunter Cinna Mellark(13) and Pearl's best freind(16)... (you will have to read to find out who it is) Disclaimer I own nothing**

* * *

**Pearl's pov:**

My alarm clock ringing caused me to sit bolt upright in the bed. I yawned sleepily and swung my feet over the bed to begin a lovley saturday. I smiled happily to myself today was also the first day of summer. I Looked around my blue room and spotted my bow it was my mothers at one time. I loved hunting I had the skills of my mom and the personality of my dad my brother being the opposite. I prepared for a day of hunting gathering and swimming. I threw my swimsuit, towel and a knife in my game bag slung my bow over my shoulder and went down stairs to eat.

Down stairs mom was sitting at the table drinking a cup of orange juice and dad was laying out a yummy asortment of food. My brother and I both knew all about their games and the war. I figured that Hunter was sleeing in. "Morning" Mom said to me sleepily. "morning mom" I said. "going Hunting Roise Posy" dad said laying a plate of food in front of me. " thanks and yes".

After I ate I said my good byes and left. I loved the woods like my mom and could not wait to see my bestfreind. I arrived at the woods and slipped inside the gate. Inhaling deeply I let the dew baking in the warm morning sun, the fresh grass and leaves blowing in the cool breeze cloud my senses. I then began the long treck to the lake. I kept my hunters senses on at all times you never know what could happen in the woods.

On the way I shot two rabbits I could have done better but I was desracted by last nights acourance._ I was awaken from a peacful sleep by the sound of screaming. Upon waking I relized it was my mother. I crept down the hall to my parents room. The door was cracked open slightly I listened closely and heard my father attemting to sooth my mother. Then her frantic voice said "it was Pearl and Hunter they were chosen it was awful." I ran to my room and fell back asleep thinking'what if Hunter and I were chosen I could not kill Hunter or anyone'._

_ I snaped out of my daydream and and was abought to shoot a rabbit when another arrow pierced it first. The arrow was from my bestfreind. " That was mine..._

* * *

_Next chapter you will find out who her bestie is might be a girl or boy. It will get very exciting promise I just have to lay out her normal life before I rip it away. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to here some feedback to this story I am in need of ideas please. I own nothing who is her bff...**

* * *

"Kigean bry Hawthorne that was my kill" I say not even having to turn around. "oh come on you already have some kills that was my first today" he said and stepped in my line of vision to collect the kill. He had brown hair like mine but had gray eyes unlike me with my bright blue eyes I was tall and skinny and he was built sturdy and lean. Only Gale had moved here. My mom and him were freinds again and when I met Kigean I was a small five year old he as well we were inseprable from day one.

We began our last peacfull day of summer hunting and went in perfect sinc. We knew eachother like the back of our hands no word's needed. Why you might ask it is our last peacfull day of hunting for the summer? Well all the warheros and their children stay in one house all summer. It is 'bonding' I say it is crazy I love them all but one house? We switch where every year this year it is at my house. Even Haymitch and the Hawthorne's come it is madness. We get in a terriable amount of trouble. The list this year is:

Hawthorne's Gale,wife, Kigean(16), Susie(14)

Breb's (masons) Joanna, Husband, Ali (16) ,Brian (12), Callie (9)

Odair's Annie ,Finn(16)

Beetee

Abernathy's Haymitch, Effi, May(16)

Shier's Delly, husband Sally (15) Amy (14) Jon (16) Direk (16)

The amount of people is crazy but it is never boring I enjoy and hate it it realy depends on what day you ask. We go in our normal rythem our parents taught us well. We are walking when I see the sky birds in a 'v' formation I tap a tree in a pattern allmost natrual and Kigean stops looks at me and nods. We load our bows aim and fire. two! This is wonderful Kigean and I know what the other will do but in case of emergancy we use the tap system. I smile and we begin the daunting task of skinning our haul it is a nice day and I am greatfull. It will be a while before we are going to be able to go out hunting again.

Kigean and I head back to the house to face the madness. Just on the turn off to the village I say "ready for the next round of 'bonding'." "no" is all he say's the moment we turn the corner I can here yelling and laughter oh this could get very interesting real fast.

I am smothered in hugs and greetings not that I don't join in I am just not very routy and loud Kigean too but the rest of them are but they have diffrent levels. The most routy being the Breb's and the least the odair's. Everyone is runnning around preparing the house for this tempary arangement. Then a cry is heard from Effi " don't drop the table it is magonony" and so it begins.

We always have all nighters, fights, games of truth or dare and food. We have a book of records the longest we stayed up is to ten in the morning waking up at six the day before, The best dare we had was Brian had to release all of Haymitch's geese in the house at midnight covered in hot fudge ( both the geese and him). It was funny but we all had to tend to them for the rest of the summer. It gets wild and dangerous. Also with all the adults being from the war every night someone wakes screaming or yelling we all are supossed to stay in bed and wait it out. It is bound to be a crazy summer since tonight is the night Kigean and I anounce that we are dating our parents know but I wonder how the others will take it...

* * *

**Did I suprise you. Review and tell me who you want to date who next chapter every thing get's turned upside down.**


	3. to be or not to be

**Sorry for taking so long Disclaimer I own nothing. Listen up I have been doing half as good as I should for all my storys for that I deeply am sorry I will try better promise. P.S I dedicate this to my story best freind.**

* * *

I am nervous and excited. I mean what will everone say? Kigean and I have been best freinds forever but it seems for both of us we have been in love since we first saw one another. I remember the day we met so vividly and what I said to my mother afterward...

_It was a peaceful spring day. I had just been released from my kindergarden class for spring break. Skipping happily alongside my parents, we were on our way to pick up some of my parents old freinds and help them move in. "mommy do they have someone that I could play with" I asked. She chuckled and said "yes they have a boy your age". "ewwwwwww I don't want to play with a boy" I squealed. My parents chuckled and mommy said "one day you will think differently one day you will fall in love." The irony is unbeliveible. _

_ The sun was shinning on my young face and I was wearing a pretty little red plaid dress Skippig along looking at a robin soaring through the pristene white clouds. I then looked down and spotted a golden dandilion nestled in a small grass thicket, I kept walking and stumbled into someone. I was about to fall when someone caught me when I looked up I was met with handsome boy with deep gray eyes and tousled brown hair thrown about his forhead._

_ I fell in love right then and there even at five. _

_ That night I told mommy with finality that I would marry Kigean. She just said ok and must have thought 'just a crush it will pass'. The thing it is it didn't I only fell harder. Two weeks ago Kigean was nervous and off when we went for our hunting trip. I remember the sweet sunshine delictaly brushing our faces as we looked out over the lake our feet dangiling in the cool refreshing water . I had finaly had enough of the strange behavor when he jumped at a mockingjay chirping. " kigean what is wrong with you today!" _

_ 'Dream' was the first thing I thought when his soft lips collided with mine then I thought 'why' I felt has though I was soaring in the sliver lined clouds my heart was hamering like a rocket. I wanted to cry when he pulled away. Then he looked me in the eye and said "I have loved you and wanted to do that since I first saw you but was to afraid and I know that that was wrong and- " I cut him off by saying I love you too. The rest of the afternoon we spent hunting and talkng. When we walked in the house the kids were out side and it was just our parents our hair must have been messed up and we were holding hands because... "we won" my dad yelled happily. "dang I guess I owe you and catnip twenty bucks I didn't think he would be brave to ask her yet" Gale grubbled to himself."_

I was knocked out of my revivie by a yell of "**DINNER!"** no _no_** no!** I thought for the first night of the get together we always have a huge meal and it also always ends in injury of all sorts (we fight dirty when getting the meal). Not only that but Kigen and I will have to anounce that we are dating the thing is is that in this family all the boys have to agree to the girl and vise versa. I do mean everyone one no and it is out of there, you have to be dating for at least two weeks though that is why Kigean asked me when he did.

I race in the house and we all fight for our place in line. Three bloody noses one broken finger and a threat from Johanna later and we are all seated me beside Kigean and Hunter, Dad clears his throat and declares's "we have to deside the fate of two lovers tonight." That causes instant sileince we take this with great care. "who" Hunter asks. "Kigean and Pearl deside yes or no bothsides no questions asked".

* * *

**Next chapter we find out the vote and their world gets turned upside down. IMPORTENT: I want to know if Kigean and Pearl should be voted as together or should they be voted not together and be starcrossed lovers going against their familys wishes let me know please.**


	4. Not a chapter but very IMPORTANT

Sorry for the slow ubdate but I am having computer issues. I am currently typing this on my tablet it is painstakeing and slow so I can not write chapters easily I don't know when it will be fixed so bere with me please . I thank my reviewer skybrezz everdeen for the review it brightened my day. sighning off again I apologize. :)


	5. The plot thickens

** Disclaimer I own nothing now that that is out of the way….I AM BACK! I got my computer up and running and thank you all for being patient while I got that fixed. Now I would like to thank all my reviewers you made my day. On with the story this is where the fate of two lovers will be decided I will be doing multiple point of views and to avoided confusion will put the children's parents next to them. I had to change the rating because I wanted to add some light fight scenes believe me it will not be bloody that's all it was mainly to be safe.**

* * *

Pearl pov:

It may sound silly but family opinion is very important to us so I am a nervous wreck as to what their vote will be. Kigean and I decided if the family disagreed then we would have to go against their wishes which would be a terrible torture for us all. I just pray it won't come to I expected they where all stunned in to an eerie silence that lasted a full minute then everyone opened their mouths to speak when Gale boomed "No questions just say yes or no I say yes" This was quickly followed by Kigean's mom and my parents all saying yes.

Susie (Gale's daughter) Pov

Wait a minute they are together! Oh gosh this is insane I mean they are like siblings to each other how did this happen. I guess they are good together and I suppose they would make a cute couple oh blue eyed little toddlers and oh what a family…. Whoa where in the heck did that come from? The thing to know about this family is we are smart, strong, deadly people but we can let our normal age group sensibilities get in the way. We are geniuses with a childish side I guess. I need to put their best interests forward in this not my own so "yes" I say. I gave my input now lets watch the storm go through.

Beetee pov

I propose that the slight philosophical attraction was the underline cause but their personalities match so tightly it is impossible to tell where it could go. Going through my thoughts I decide that they could work. "yes" I say with finality.

Pearl Pov

The table coursed yes's and I was relived ….for the moment then it was "kiss, Kiss, kiss". I am shocked though when Kigean actually complies ….not that I am complaining.

Kigean pov

I could fly no rule the world I was so happy and relived we were together the rest of the dinner was enjoyable and uneventful for us. I mean to the normal family Haymitch falling asleep in the stew and Effie slapping him oh and the whole Sally kicking her brother Dierek might seem wild but to us it was peace.

Third person

It seems fate decide now was the time to strike a domino was knocked over that night and it would build a chain reaction that could destroy or shape the world. A sly person clad in black leapt high above the capitols black and silver buildings carful to keep out of the full moons slivery light not a cloud in the sky a seemingly perfect night would be called the devils night for years to come. He slowly hoisted himself up to the presidents window and slid it open she had her back turned typing fiercely he crept slyly up to her he knew that the security cameras were messed up so the capitol rebels could control what people saw. He removed a dagger from his belt and smirked as she fell to the ground. The capitol was in control now and they were all helpless.

Pearls pov

We were all sitting at the table just talking when the phone rang. Mom walked over picked it up and said "hello"? Then she listened a minute and paled, dropped the phone and shook violently. My dad ran over and asked "Katniss what is it what is wrong". She swallowed as she fought back tears and said "Palor was murdered, the games are coming back".

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun this is where it gets serous just to clear things up they all know weapons and survival but have never really used it except for the two lovers. I want some input on who should date who so give me some ideas last time I got nothing shame. I might put up another chapter this weekend but I don't know for sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers now what will happen to our characters? Disclaimer I own nothing. Third person pov.**

* * *

The entire world crashed down around their feet. What were they too say to that? Their worst nightmare breathing down their necks. For a while the only noise that was to be heard was the tick tock tick tock of the clock hanging in the kitchen. No one moved or dared breathe their minds all thinking the same 'This had to be a dream or more like a nightmare'

Then the silence was shattered by Haymitch lashing out He reared back his arm and pounded his fist in the wall letting out a string of curses all ending with the capitol. Then like a match Katniss went from the normal house wife to the girl on fire in a moment. She grabbed Haymitch by the arm and yanked him from the wall flinging him into a chair he was to stunned to fight back .She yelled" That will do us no good lets get a battle plan together a hit them with all we have". Once those words were absorbed Peeta always the voice of reason stated calmly "We first need to hide the kids."

All the adults nodded the kids however…. "Oh no you don't" "you are not leaving us in a hole while you fight a war" "we are old enough, see reason". Sadly their arguments fell on deaf ears. The parents were already discussing where to send them and how.

Kigean Pov:

The moment I heard the games are back I think I stopped breathing for a full minute. I was grateful that Haymitch knocked some sense into us. Now I am furious who do they think they are at my age they were in a war how is it different? I was going over plans in my head and possibilities. I knew that our parents still woke up screaming every night I knew that if they went in to war they would die mentally and possibly physically. I looked to the others we have known each other our entire lives so one look said it all 'Go to the play room we need to talk'. Everyone nodded. When we got at the start of the stairs I laid a hand on Pearls shoulder she looked up at me I leaned down ad whispered "stay and listen to what they have to say we need to know where they are sending us" she gave me a look that said 'I need to have my input' I whispered "we think alike ". She nodded and I continued up the stairs but turned back at the last second and said "It will all work out promise" she looked at me and nodded uncertainly I could tell she wanted to show weakness and cry but she was to strong for that

I walked in to absolute pandemonium everyone was arguing Sally and Amy both were in tears and Dierek and Finn were in a yelling match I swear they never see eye to eye. I whistled …..No effect I was at the end of my rope the games coming back and seeing my girl helpless was too much. I jumped up on the low truth and dare table and yelled "**SHUT UP"**. I got the desired affect of silence." Let's talk like civilized people for once this is serious".

Twenty minutes later and we have a list of supplies and only one yelling match. I just wondered three things one where are we going? Two would we get out of this alive? And last were the odds in our favor?

* * *

**Not my best this was a challenge for me I could not figure out how they would react I need input because after next chapter I don't know where I am headed with this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok don't shoot don't shoot I know I took a long time to update but I had the deadly combination of writers block and computer trouble. I am back though and will work on my writing I might even go back to revise and improve previous chapters. Now on to the long awaited chapter. Disclaimer I own nothing **

* * *

**Pearls pov**

After Kigean tried to reassure me and disappeared above the stairs I had to lean on the wall for support. Dear lord the prospect of going in the games or (heaven forbid) Kigean and Hunter hit me full force. Going to the place where nightmares are made especially with loved ones killed me. Taking a shaky breath I steadied my racing, slowly breaking heart. 'come on girl' I goaded myself 'where is you supposed strength you have a job to do.' Swallowing my fear I crept silently to the white door that was cracked just enough that I could see the adults inside and hear their furious voices arguing with plenty of venom.

"LISTEN" the exasperated voice of Gale said or more like shouted. "THEY CAN'T FIGHT WITH US THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN ALL THAT ALCOHL HAS FINNAILY GONE TO YOUR HEAD! Haymitch was not going to let that one go he shouted back obviously a little calmer "They have the right besides none of us are in much condition to fight a war**." **Looks like someone is in our corner I thought hopefully

.

Soon though those dreams where shot Haymitch was out numbered. Soon they planed to send us half way a cross Panem and not the half closest to the capitol either. To further snuff out my hopes they never said a real name or any coordinates it was just referred to as 'The Stronghold'. I sat and listened for a little while longer but soon I gave up and went back up to the play room to break the news to the rest of them.

**Haymitch pov**

How in the world do they think a bunch of war wary washed up victors and leaders can win a war? I am no spring chicken and I don't go saying I have much common sense but _this _is just plain suicidal there must have been something in their drinks no one can be this stupid. The only option I see is to help the kids get out of 'The Stronghold' and even then I can only give them a map and the security codes the rest is up to them. I also know they are more the willing to help due to the fact that they went out the door a while ago. Oh what ever happened to a nice peaceful retirement?

**Pearls pov**

I am currently sitting in Kigean's lap trying to find an answer to this severe problem. After I relayed what I knew everyone as by some previous agreement plopped down on the nearest soft object trying 'and failing' to come to grips with the most recent turn our lives had taken. How in the world we plan to save all of Panem we don't know but we are strong.

Suddenly Haymitch stubbles into the room hands a small pack of papers to kigean and slurs out "That is the way to get to the capitol from where they are sending you and how to get out" He turns almost collapsing before looking over his beer covered shoulder and says "Stay alive and don't hesitate to give them all Hell" and with that the drunk slams the door behind him with a loud bang that I have to wince at. All of us look at one another then the silence is at last broken when May hollers "You heard dad hell raising takes some time to plan lets get to work". At that for the first time since we heard the games were back we all burst out laughing and go to work.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it and I will see you all soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry *cough*late*cough*Christmas but this is your new chapter I know it took me a little while to update (scratches head) but I won't bore you with WHY anyways just know this is a Christmas special that follows the story line. Yes just like I promised girl who knows who she is (one of my friends who goaded me into writing this so thank her). Anyway disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

Pearls pov

It is just beginning to really set in that we are going into war. We might take our final breath in this world while looking into cold dark hate filled eyes with the screams of our loved one filling our ears as we see their blood coat the barren hard earth. I think it sunk in deeply as we climbed the steps onto a huge fighting jet its engine roaring in the background the heavy bullet proof metal glinting in the early morning sun. All of the younger generation fell asleep strewn across chairs and the floor the night before with high hopes for a plan they had thrown together praying for its success completing it around two A.M. Now though preparing to go to the stronghold we are all subdued as the parents have a meeting in the back of the ship. Leaning my head on my boyfriends shoulder my mind shifts to a time in my childhood when we were altogether and happy something I fear may never happen again. Almost smiling_ almost_ I slip into a blissful account of the events of one particular Christmas…

_I was an innocent little ten years old at the time two years away from hearing the horrifying events of my parents past. Somehow or another it was decided among the victors to head up to the mountains Christmas Eve. This task involved transferring ALL the Christmas presents and twenty five people up a mountain side with a possible blizzard on its way not even mentioning the luggage. Needless to say we rented a rather large bus and begin our practically suicidal journey up the mountain singing 'Jingle bells', 'frosty the snowman' and Santa clause is coming to town'. I remember well the smaller than expected ONE room dark wood cabin sitting flanked by some rather large naturally growing Christmas trees with the icy flakes of frozen water falling around it with the flakes picking up speed steadily turning into the promised blizzard. Haymitch had roared "you have got to be kidding me!" while mom had groaned "no turning back now". At that comment Haymitch yelled to the group at large "I NEED MY DAMN ALCHOL!" At that the group proceeded to unpack. She remembered well once they go settled with steaming cups of sweetly scented cups of hot chocolate filled to the brim with miny marshmallows the telling of the Christmas story. Her father with his gift of speech had been the perfect one to read the story to the children. So as the bitter cold wind beat relentlessly against the strong cabin howling loudly threatening to break it to wood chips and the snow fell at a crooked angle on the ground the tale of Christmas was told. As this happened the parents murmured to one another in the background save her father while the children fought relentlessly against the drowsiness that threatened to overcome them. Alas their little heads drooped against their will until finally by the end of the heartwarming tale they all sat leaning against the wall or sprawled over one another dreaming of gift wrap being torn._

If only pearl thought gazing around a t the people she held most dear we could go back to those days of jolly childhood memories away from the madness that now plagues the world.

* * *

**It is short but it is also in my opinion of better Quality.**


End file.
